


Hot Chocolate

by BeautifulLightning (ArchangelRoman)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Chocolate produces feelings of love, Delena, F/M, Fluff, For the fuck of it?, Hot Chocolate, Implied Smut, Impulsive work, tvd, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelRoman/pseuds/BeautifulLightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With everything that's happened, Elena just wants a little normality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that's been sitting on my computer. Was watching TVD (Season 4?) and was in the mood for some Hot Chocolate... this is the result.

Elena continues to sit at her desk in the home that was still legally hers, staring at her diary. It’s been a hell of a long time since she last took the time to just sit and write. But there was just so much to write and not enough pages, she imagined.

Ever since her emotions came back into play, Elena has been a mess. Under the crushing grief that she didn’t want to deal with was the old Elena, the Elena that was excited for graduation still existed somewhere deep down. But on the surface Elena was filled with was hate... When Damon wasn’t around that is.

For some reason, Damon seems to be the only person Elena can look at and not want to kill on sight. She likes his presence, basks in his familiar scent that still clings to her body even now, hours after that last marathon episode of love making last night. Suddenly Elena misses Damon, and she is only a little bit annoyed by that fact.

With an irritated sigh, Elena pushes her diary away and gets up from the desk. When she turns to make her way out of the room to get some air, Damon is there with a cup of hot chocolate.

“Frustrated?” Damon asks, an amused smirk creeping up on his lips.

The smell of melted chocolate permeates the air and Elena knows the mouth-watering aroma instantly. It’s from her favorite bakery down the street; who also happen to sell _the best_ cake pops! Since transitioning back to normal, Elena started her routine of going to get one of those cups of chocolate-y goodness every morning before school. Though the former morning, Elena was late (thanks to Damon. Seriously, _thank you_ , Damon) and had to super speed it all the way to school without stopping only to _just_ make it to school as the bell rang.

Elena eyes the cup--can smell it from where she is standing. She wants it. In a second she is front of Damon, reaching for the cup but it moves out of her range quickly. Confused, Elena’s eyes dart up to meet Damon’s and give him a questioning stare.

Damon doesn’t try to suppress his smile at Elena’s cute little pouty face. “Aren’t you forgetting something for the most thoughtful guy ever?” Damon teases.

“An ego check,” Elena teases back and reaches for the cup of coffee again only to once again have it moved out of her reach. She turns a glare on her boyfriend.

“A kiss,” Damon corrects, puckering his lips in the process.

Elena huffs a sigh of amused disbelief before she leans in and places a kiss to Damon’s lips, at the same time taking the cup of hot chocolate from Damon’s fingers. When she pulls back from the kiss, she replaces her boyfriend’s lips with the lid of the hot chocolate and takes a sip.

The moment Elena swallows the hot chocolate is the same moment that Damon attacks her lips with his. Elena moans into the kiss, parting her lips to allow Damon’s tongue to explore her mouth. Together their tongues dance, unique flavors mixing with the taste of hot chocolate to create a symphony of taste like no other. When Elena pulls back for the second time, amazed that she hadn’t dropped her cup, she arches a questioning brow at Damon.

“What?” Damon questions defensively. “I’ve been meaning to try the hot chocolate and I did.”

Elena laughs with a roll of her eyes. In a playful tone laced with innuendo, Elena asks, “And what did you think?”

Damon feigns indifference and shrugs. “It wasn’t bad,” he comments dryly, fighting the mocking smirk that tugs at the corner of his lips.

Elena hears it anyway, gasping at the insult to her kissing skills and then slapping Damon’s arm. “Jerk,” she accuses playfully.

The eldest Salvatore brother just cocks a brow, bemused. “Oh really?”

***

Thirty minutes later, warm and sated, basking in the afterglow, Damon asks, “Still a jerk?”

Elena snuggles closer to Damon’s naked form under the sheets. The hot chocolate is all but forgotten when Elena looks challengingly up to Damon’s eyes and answers, “Yes.”

Damon meets her Elena’s brown doe eyes with his narrowed icy blue and Elena smiles.

***

The hot chocolate cup sits on the nightstand, untouched for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, leave Kudos! If you didn't... try something else I've written. :P


End file.
